Katak
The purrfect companion! Katak is a Tabby companion slime. He lives in a underground lab. Appearance Katak is a tabby slime made out of mist with a vacpac implemented and goggles on his forehead. Personality He is a funny lil tabby slime that makes bad puns constantly, but can be rather aggressive. Backstory Katak was once Hobson's companion slime, but once he went missing, Katak took over Hobson's hidden underground lab. He started experimenting with the different slime types and soon became one of the creators of the Slimepedia. Relations Hobson(Owner) Kek(Sibling) Current Info Roleplays A Derpy Hangout Roleplay; The First Number Of Deaths 0 Number Of Kills 0 Diet Meat Favourite Stony hen Powers Katak has certain powers, but all have disadvantages... Solid-un-solid(SUS) Katak can stop being solid at will, however, this does not prevent him from all types of harm, as most of Katak needs to be in one place for him to still be alive. Also, this makes him drop all equipment, such as his vacpac. Transformation Katak can also use SUS to turn into a different solid, but he can only turn into a small object, so he can't turn into a giant pirate ship, but he can turn into a surfboard or a toy pirate ship... Also, during this, he can't gain anything really special. If he turns into a small sword, then he's a small sword made out of fog. Also, condensing himself hurts him. A lot. Hovering Katak can hover a bit over the ground do to him being fog. However, if anything too heavy is on him, it'll go right through. Storage Katak can store things inside of himself if they aren't too big or heavy. Sadly, this is a pro and a con. A notebook and pen would be OK, but a human would be way too much... Speech Katak is capable of speech. After all, he spent 11 years with Hobson, being one of his favorite companions. A Lucky Evolution This only happens when Katak is in desperate need. He gains a sudden surge in power, size, and agility. He gains the ability to control any non-solid non-liquid completely in this form. He also happens to turn into a Lucky Slime temporarily. If he gets to much damage taken in this form, he turns into a plasma form of himself. When THIS happens, anything that gets too close to him gets in danger of evaporating. The only bad thing? He's completely exhausted and close to death. To be saved, he needs to absorb lots of fog. Trivia * Certain technology was implemented in him by Hobson when he saw his little tabby companion struggling to stay together.. it was mixed with his DNA, and so now he can use SUS. * If he has to move certain parts of himself during transformation, like turning into a mini Heli-carrier from the Marvel Universe to fly, he'd eventually be exhausted due to him moving parts of his body really fast. * He also has a little hand thing implemented in his vacpac in a hidden compartment linked to his brain so that he can pick things up. * He can combine with other fog and such to create a full pirate ship, however, he'd be much slower and sleepier.. ** Go to sleep, Katak/Snorlax. Gallery None, hopefully Mixie can help... ;a; it won't work Category:Slime Category:Rancher Category:Character Category:Male Category:Hetrosexual Category:XxKatakxX's Pages